Storm in a Teacup
by YenGirl
Summary: A disgruntled Yagari feels that Cross is not paying him enough attention lately but a dinner invitation done with the best of intentions ends with hurtful words being exchanged instead. Yaoi. CxY. COMPLETE.
1. Our First Argument

**Author Notes:** My apologies to those who are patiently awaiting the next chapter of TOHOM - I'm working on it, I promise! Unfortunately, it's not ready and my inner Cross and Yagari fangirl took control of me for a bit, resulting in this two shot. Well, what can I say - I still love this pairing! :D Assume that this little story takes place some time after Cross and Yagari become lovers, following off of my Brief Reflections story (and that is a side story from my Hold Me one), and about 2 months after Zero Kiryuu comes to live with Chairman Cross and Yuuki. I'm not 100% sure how far his plans for Cross Academy is at that point but of course, this is all way before Hold Me started :D

In any case, I had wanted to write more on Cross and Yagari but I must say the recent reviews for my Brief Reflections stories motivated me even more! :D Hope you all enjoy this.

**Summary:** A disgruntled Yagari feels that Cross is not paying him enough attention lately but a dinner invitation done with the best of intentions ends with hurtful words instead.

**Rating:** 'M'

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight could only and does belong to the great Matsuri Hino.

-- Story Start --

With a frown of concentration on his rugged face, Touga Yagari stirred the bubbling contents of the pot then scooped a bit of it onto his spoon. He blew off the steam and tasted the broth. Nodding to himself, he switched off the stove. It wasn't often that he cooked but when he did, the dishes usually turned out quite well... or at least he thought they did. Especially his signature tomato soup.

Cross loved it and that was reason enough for Yagari to drag his soup pot out of the cupboard every once in a while. But this time, it had been a few months since Cross had come over to his place and it had been three and a half weeks since they had last done anything together. The ex-hunter had been exceedingly busy ever since he opened his home to young Zero Kiryuu, right after the boy's vampire hunter parents had been killed.

_Murdered_, actually...

The word left a sour taste in Yagari's mouth that did not come from the tangy, rich soup he had just prepared. Young Zero was his most promising pupil - he was adept, quick and sharp... and now it was all for nothing. He had been bitten by a pureblood and that only meant one thing – Zero was going to be like _them_. Well, until he fell and became something even worse. Something that had to be killed...

It sucked, but that was the truth.

With a heavy sigh, Yagari tried to push his dark thoughts away. Tonight was not the night for that. He had cooked dinner because he wanted to surprise Cross with a home cooked meal. Yagari missed his best friend and lover and recently, it seemed like Cross was always deeply immersed in either caring for his adopted children or finishing up his plans to open his new school. After having his invitations being turned down a few times, Yagari simply decided that he would get his lover over to his place for some quiet time.

Well, the thought of making love with Cross didn't hurt either.

- o -

"Oh, what time is it now? Will he be here soon?" Yuuki bounced up and down on the sofa, her small, heart shaped face alight with anticipation. It had been months since Kaname-sama had come to visit her and the eleven year old girl was beside herself with excitement. She was already dressed in a new spring green dress that suited her colouring, and her long, auburn hair was tied back with a matching green ribbon. She looked as pretty as a flower, thought Cross, getting predictably misty eyed at the thought. He surreptitiously wiped at the corner of one eye with his apron and ignored the disgusted look coming from the twelve year old boy sitting in one of the armchairs.

The boy grumbled under his breath and Yuuki glanced towards her left to see two fierce amethyst eyes glaring at her. "Don't expect me to stay out here when he comes," Zero muttered darkly and Yuuki frowned exasperatedly at him.

"Well, stay in your room, then!" she threw back at him and stuck her tongue out for good measure, unaware that many years later... this moody, silver haired boy would be the one to hold her heart in his capable, loving hands.

"Now, now, children!" Cross admonished with hearty cheer. "Dinner's almost ready and our guest will be here soon. No arguments, OK?"

Just as the words left his mouth, the doorbell rang and Yuuki squealed loudly, jumping down from the sofa and running for the front door. Zero watched her go, a thoughtful frown on his face. He knew the young pureblood's visits were rare and top secret, and that hardly anyone else ever came to the house but still, that couldn't be _him._ Zero was sure of it.

Yuuki pulled the heavy front door open, the happy greeting on her lips dying without a sound as she found herself staring up at a very tall man dressed in a shirt, jeans and boots. His hair was a mass of shoulder length black curls and he sported a blue silk eye patch over his right eye. Yuuki gaped up at him, her eyes wide and her small mouth open. This definitely wasn't Kaname-sempai... but he somehow looked... familiar... as if she had seen him before...

"Touga?" Yuuki swung around to see Cross standing behind her. Guessing that the tall man must be here to see her adopted father, she slipped around him and went back to the living room, a disappointed look on her small, expressive face.

"Kaien..."

"What are you doing here?"

Yagari frowned. There was an unexpected note of uneasiness in Cross' voice, something he had never heard before... at least, not when it came to him. Pushing away his initial disappointment at not getting a more exuberant welcome, the tall hunter shrugged. "I cooked dinner at my place and came to get you. You've been holed up here all this while..."

The clear, light brown eyes widened behind the spectacles but sadly, not in delighted surprise. Cross gave a quick, slightly uneasy look behind his shoulder.

"That's great, Touga, that really is, but... I'm sorry, I - I can't," the ex-hunter apologised hesitantly. "Not tonight, anyway," he added more decisively. Yagari placed his hands on his hips and frowned his displeasure.

"And why not, Kaien? You going out?" It didn't look like it since there was an apron around his lover's waist...

Cross sighed soundlessly. Wasn't it obvious? How could he just leave his house when he had two young charges at home and in his care? Did Touga expect him to just leave them here and have them forage for dinner on their own?

"I cooked dinner... and I'm expecting... er, someone," he hedged, very unwilling to say who it was. Yagari's frown remained as he debated with himself for a moment. He wasn't keen on seeing his ex-pupil now, knowing what he would become in time but the signs hadn't appeared yet and he _had_ missed Cross. So perhaps...

"Well, what I've cooked will keep. Maybe I can join you guys for dinner instead?" Yagari offered, trying not to sound too disgruntled. After all, it wasn't really fair for him to just spring this on Cross out of the blue, especially when he knew his lover wasn't exactly a swinging bachelor anymore. To Yagari's surprise, Cross looked even more uneasy and his gaze dropped.

"I - perhaps some other time, Touga? I – he's coming."

Yagari merely cocked a dark brow. "Who?" he asked crisply. Cross just gave a small shake of his head without answering, his eyes apologetic, and in that moment, Yagari knew who it was. Something squeezed his heart tightly and out of habit, cold anger flared up, mixing with his disappointment and sending it soaring. The tall hunter frowned fiercely as he planted his booted feet further apart and crossed his arms before glaring at his lover. To his credit, the ex-hunter returned his look calmly.

"So. That pureblood brat is welcome in your house but I'm not. Is that it, Kaien? Or are you afraid I won't be polite to him?" Yagari spoke snidely, his voice cold and his stern face flushed with anger. It really was an unfair dig since he knew very well that even if Cross _had _invited him in, the one eyed hunter would still have turned him down flat. It was the one thing they disagreed on. It was the one thing they didn't see eye to eye on. It had always been there between them... something that niggled, but not directly voiced out.

Not until now.

Cross frowned, looking mildly exasperated. "You know it's not that, Touga," he chided. "I'd invite you in a second if it's what you really-"

Yagari snorted rudely, cutting him off. He knew at the back of his mind that he was behaving badly but right now, he couldn't stop himself. "Forget it, Kaien. I should've have known you'd put those bloodsuckers first! You're playing with fire, you know that? This pacifist cause of yours is going to come round and bite you in the ass! It's sheer stupidity, for God's sake, hopeless, nonsensical and naïve! To think you're even opening a school for them – how could you be so stupid...!"

_Oh no... _

The damning words had tumbled from his lips before he could stop himself and Yagari felt his pounding heart drop to the worn soles of his boots in a gut churning motion. Cross was staring at him, his expression stricken and his brown eyes shimmering with sudden, barely suppressed tears.

_Crap! I – I didn't mean..._

Yagari swallowed. OK, so he had never thought much - or at all - of Cross' dreams but damn, now he had gone and put his booted foot in his mouth. Big time. He knew how important this was to his lover. Cross had _always_ been this way. He had _always_ believed wholeheartedly that vampires and humans could co-exist peacefully side by side if they could just set aside their differences... Of course, it was something that Yagari had never understood or frankly, even wanted to, but he had simply tried to ignore it before, knowing how much it meant to his best friend and lover, a skilled and respected hunter in his day. Unfortunately, being the rude, uncouth and complete idiot he was, Yagari had now put his foot in it. For real.

_So this is what you really think of me..._

Cross found himself staring numbly at the man in front of him as if he didn't know him. There was a huge lump in his throat and a sharp, stinging ache in his chest that wouldn't go away, as if someone had stabbed him right there. How... how could Touga say those things to him? Deride his beliefs and even insult him like this? Yes, Cross knew that his lover hated vampires with a passion that had helped to make him one of the best in the business. Yes, he knew it was the one thing they had never agreed on but the ex-hunter had always respected his friend's feelings and thought Touga did the same with his. They both tried not to bring work into their lives, knowing they didn't share the same views when it came to vampires, especially purebloods. But they were more than just ex-partners! They were best friends... they were lovers.

_How could you say this to my face, Touga? You know it's my dream! I don't expect your understanding or your help... I would be so happy with just your support..._

But that was it – because Yagari _didn't_ understand, he couldn't support him and Cross was at a loss of how to make his lover see the things he saw, or at least accept him the way he was, however _stupid, hopeless, nonsensical and naive _he thought him.

_How can I explain these things to you when you've never seen how excited Yuuki is to see the person who saved her that snowy winter day, when you've never seen the way her eyes light up when she sees him coming up the drive? How can you empathise with me when you've never spoken to Kaname-kun, when you don't know the things he's been through, the things he bears with in that mansion he has to call home, when he risks his very freedom just to enjoy a few, precious minutes with Yuuki? You can't... you've never seen how his eyes soften when he smiles at her. And Zero... he needs love, too. Do you know of the nights he's spent, crying quietly in his room so that no one would hear? Do you know how it hurts me to see such pain and anger in the hurting, grieving eyes of such a young boy? The boy you once called your star student, no less..._

At that moment, Cross felt crushed and hopeless beyond belief but he tried his best to hide it. Drawing in a slightly shaking breath, he blinked, trying to clear the moisture from his eyes and lifted his chin a notch. He wouldn't back down from this – he couldn't. Pushing for peace and co-existence had been his first love even before Yagari came into the picture and in any case, backing down now would only make the one eyed hunter lose whatever respect he had left for him...

"Then I suggest you leave before he comes, Touga," Cross managed to get out even though the words twisted the knife deeper in his heart. He hated the fact that his voice trembled slightly at the end, just as he said his lover's name. _Crap._

Yagari looked stunned. He _was_ stunned, both at his outburst and at Cross' reply. The tall hunter's mouth opened and closed a couple of times but nothing came out. Finally, he shook his head, swung around and stomped down the drive.

_Fine!_

Cross bit his lip and blinked away more tears, his fingers unconsciously still gripping his front door. He had hoped so much that the one thing they never agreed on would never come between them but it looked like it finally had. Because there was no way that he would ever give up his precious cause, or stop looking after Zero despite knowing what he was going to be, or stop welcoming young Kaname Kuran into his house despite what he was.

- o -

Touga Yagari was one of those people who got angry as fast as they cooled down. By the time he had reached his apartment block, his temper had completely dissipated and he was now only angry at himself. Furiously angry. He really _was_ an idiot and a jerk as well. It had only been his pride that was initially hurt but he had gone on to make a colossal mountain out of that and ended up hurting the one gentle soul he never wanted to hurt.

_Guess it's just as well Kaien thinks more of that pureblood brat than he does of me_, he thought bitterly as he let himself into his apartment.

Perhaps it wasn't really love that Cross had for him. Perhaps it was only... pity. Pity for a gruff voiced one eyed hunter who had no one else but him. Yagari let out a short bark of laughter that sounded terribly pathetic to his ears, as he shut the door behind him with a snap.

When he caught sight of his dining table, Yagari's steps faltered. He was such a goddamned idiot, to have gone to all the trouble of actually setting his table. Setting his table, like some... _housewife_. For a moment, the sheer temptation to sweep his best china and silverware - all carefully washed and dried - right off the table in an admittedly petulant but utterly satisfying manner almost got the better of him but Yagari resisted, large hands clenched into tight fists by his sides. That would be even more... _housewifely_.

_No... no, this wasn't worth it. Calm down, man!_

Still breathing somewhat raggedly, feeling agitated and restless, Yagari stuffed the soup and salad bowl back into his fridge. He had no wish to eat anything tonight. A beer would be good, though...

But two beers, two hours and a horribly boring movie on TV later that he couldn't for the life of him remember, Yagari sighed heavily. The silence of his now empty apartment was mocking him. To hell with it, he thought morosely. He was the one who had blown up at his lover, so he should be the one to go apologise, right?

- o -

Cross awoke just moments before someone knocked on his front door. Sitting upright, he was somewhat chagrined yet amused to realise that he had nodded off for a few minutes there. It was now half past nine and all his three young charges had fallen asleep after an uneasy meal where Zero had glared at Kaname for the most part while the pureblood ignored him and chatted with Yuuki, the girl mostly torn between soaking up the pureblood's attention and glaring back at her adopted brother. After that, they had watched a cartoon Yuuki had selected but now, all three had nodded off to sleep.

Stifling a yawn, the ex-hunter went to his door. His eyes widened as he saw Yagari standing there, still dressed in the same clothes as before but with a marked difference. The coldly angry hunter was gone... in its place, a quiet and apologetic man. The two of them stood there in silence for a moment before Yagari cleared his throat.

"Kaien?" he ventured tentatively.

"Touga," Cross murmured, giving what he hoped was a casual nod. His fingers were unconsciously gripping the side of the front door again and he was more thankful than he realised to see the unspoken apology in the single blue eye looking back at him. From the sleepy look on the ex-hunter' face, Yagari knew what had happened and found himself shaking his head in resignation.

_I was right_, _Kaien had indeed fallen asleep and with that pureblood brat still in the house, no less. One of these days, that idiot is going to- No. Focus, damnit!_

"I..." Yagari broke off and cleared his throat again. If he had his cowboy hat in his hands, he would be twisting it shapeless by now.

"Can I... come in? Just for a moment..."

Cross hesitated, casting an uneasy glance behind him for the second time tonight. That simple gesture made a white hot knife stab right into Yagari's chest.

_He doesn't want me here. Why should I be surprised? I made an utter fool of myself earlier..._

"I... can't, Touga," Cross whispered. "He's still here." At that moment, he felt downright miserable. He could see that his lover was no longer angry and was almost positive he had come back to apologise. Cross so wanted to drag him into his house... and into his arms. But Kaname was still in his living room, still sleeping next to Yuuki on his sofa. Cross trusted Yagari with his life but... sadly, not with Kaname's life. Or even with Zero's. Both were much too precious to him to risk right now.

_He doesn't trust me... not after what I'd said..._

Yagari nodded slowly, numbly. He turned to go, his gaze falling away embarrassedly. And then he stopped and swung around. No. He could be trusted, even if it was for someting he didn't like. He _could_. And suddenly, it was vitally important to Yagari to have his lover see and believe this, at least. "No, Kaien! Just let me... just for a moment..."

Before Cross could even guess what Yagari was up to, the one eyed hunter brushed past him and strode right into his house. By the time Cross came to his senses and sprang into motion, the dark haired hunter was already at the living room entrance, taking in the strange sight that met his eye. No wonder it was so quiet - the pureblood was sitting next to little Yuuki on the sofa. Her head was leaning on his shoulder and his head was resting on the top of hers. They were both sound asleep. In the armchair opposite them, Zero's head was resting on his arm that was lying on the cushioned arm of the chair, his silvery hair half obscuring his face. He was asleep too.

Yagari swallowed hard. It was a sight he had never expected to see. A pureblood, a human and a hunter... all in one room. All peacefully asleep. No hatred. No fear. No antagonism. No distrust. Just three innocent children sleeping, vulnerable and unaware.

Yagari felt his remaining eye smart and he swallowed again. Yes, the lack of antagonism right now was probably because both Kuran and Zero were soundly asleep but... was it any wonder why Cross was the way he was when this unexpected scene was probably something he witnessed more often than anyone else in the world? Was it any wonder he believed that co-existence could truly work? Really, was it any wonder that he had poured his hours, his money, his enthusiasm and his energies into starting a school for both humans and vampires?

Was it any wonder then Kaien Cross was the person he was?

"Touga?" Cross whispered. He could see that Yagari was completely stunned at the unexpectedly domesticated scene in his living room and he would have smiled if he weren't worried about what his lover would do. The one eyed hunter uttered a long, deep sigh, his broad shoulders sagging. Without saying a word, without even looking at Cross, Yagari swung around abruptly and retraced his steps. When Cross caught up with him, his lover was already out of the front door.

"Wait! Touga..."

Yagari stopped and paused before turning around again. There was a rare flush painted across his face and Cross couldn't help but stare. Despite knowing that Yagari shouldn't be here right now, the fact that he was leaving only made Cross feel worse.

Yagari had to swallow hard when he saw the worry in his lover's clear eyes and heard the same worry in his voice. The ex-hunter never bothered to hide his feelings - he... he never did.

"I... it's OK, Kaien," Yagari finally replied, his usually gruff voice embarrassed and a little husky. "I... I'll wait for you to come over. When – when you're free, that is..." he added a little awkwardly.

_And if you still want to, I mean..._

Before he could embarrass himself anymore, Yagari swung around and strode down the drive for the second time that night. Only this time, he felt about two inches tall. It would serve him right, he thought distractedly, if Cross never wanted to see him again... after how he had behaved and especially after what he had said to him.

- o -

Cross shut his front door quietly and went back to the living room. His heart was still aching but it was a softer, much sweeter ache this time. Yagari had obviously regretted his outburst and had tendered an olive branch to him... something that Cross would only be too happy to accept as soon as he could. He smiled softly as he came into the living room and saw again the unexpectedly sweet sight of Kaname, Zero and Yuuki all sleeping soundly. Was it any wonder that his beliefs only got stronger the longer he cared for these three very special souls?

Quietly, Cross walked over but before he could settle himself in his armchair, Kaname stirred and sat up straighter, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. He looked at Yuuki beside him and then Zero, sitting across from him, the former with a soft smile and the latter with a suspicious squint. Then the young pureblood looked up at Cross.

"Who was that, Chairman?"

Cross had to smile - so Kaname wasn't as deeply asleep as he had thought. The older man reached down to brush back a lock of soft, brown hair as a pair of dark eyes blinked up at him.

"Just a friend, Kaname-kun," Cross murmured.

"Just?" The look in Kaname's eyes told Cross the young pureblood had probably sensed the hunter presence but before the older man could say anything, Kaname sighed.

"I've stayed too long," he observed. "I have to go now..."

Cross nodded, feeling the familiar twinge of sadness each time Kaname's visits came to an end. The pureblood got off the sofa, moving carefully away from Yuuki, not wanting to wake her. He touched her hair just once but looked at her for a long moment before turning away. Cross was ready with his coat and Kaname put it on, his young face as solemn as usual. They walked to the door in silence, Cross resting his hand lightly on the pureblood's shoulder. As usual, the nondescript car had already pulled up at the end of the drive and Kaname got into the backseat before it drove off.

Still feeling the melancholy ache in his chest, Cross went back to his living room and found a sleepy pair of amethyst eyes looking at him through silver bangs. "Where is he?" Zero asked and the slight emphasis on the last word was unmistakable.

"He just left," Cross replied softly. He wanted to smooth back that soft silvery hair now but knew that Zero would just snap at him. The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes in such a similar manner to Kaname earlier that the ache in Cross' chest was suddenly magnified. Zero stole a quick, almost furtive glance at Yuuki who was still sleeping soundly, then stood up.

"I'm going to bed," he said shortly. "Tell Master Yagari not to pound so loudly on the door next time." He didn't wait for an answer before walking off in the direction of his room.

_Oh. My. God. _

Cross stared at Zero's retreating back with his eyes wide and his mouth open. So both Kaname and Zero had been awake the whole time, or at least since Yagari came? And neither of them had let on! Cross wasn't sure if it was because they hadn't wanted to wake Yuuki up or if it was because they thought the other asleep and less of a threat that way. All he knew was that it had somehow allowed Yagari to see a sight hardly anyone else had the privilege to see and suddenly, Cross was torn between wanting to laugh, wanting to cry and wanting to hug somebody really, really fiercely. The sharp ache in his chest was back and Cross' eyes were suddenly moist. He knew who it was he wanted to hug.

_Damnit, Touga... For now, I may have these three but none of them can hold me or love me like you do. As foolish as it sounds, I don't want anyone else but you. I don't care if you think me foolish or gullible or naive or even stupid. As long as you love me still..._

Cross wiped his eyes and looked contemplatively at Yuuki. Then he nodded to himself and picked her up before walking off to her room. It was time he returned the gesture and went to see his proud, stubborn lover. For all he knew, Yagari could be drowning in his sorrows again...

- o -

For the second time that night, Yagari stomped into his apartment. But this time, he went straight into his small kitchen. He still had that unopened bottle of scotch, he knew it...

_Damn Kaien Cross! That idiot and his idiotic pacifist cause is going to be the death of me..._ Yagari growled as he carelessly splashed amber liquid into a glass and gulped it down, welcoming the raw fire that burned his insides. He poured another glassful and downed it just as swiftly.

_Oh damnit, Cross wasn't an idiot. And his ideas for promoting peaceful co-existence between the humans and the vampires weren't lame or idealistic. OK, so they were but they were also... genuine. Romantic, even. And... and heroic. _

Surprisingly, Yagari meant that. Morosely, he looked down at his empty glass. Despite how odd it sounded, Cross really _was_ heroic to him - he flew in the face of convention, he followed his dreams and he refused to be cowed by anyone... were those actions not heroic in a sense?

Yagari downed a third glass of whisky before slamming the glass back down. He drew a shuddering breath and closed his eye, slipping off his eye patch with a weary gesture. But he - Touga Yagari - wasn't a hero, just a loser. Despite his reputation as a skilled and deadly hunter, his rough ways and confident swagger, despite his tough guy look, he didn't have one tenth of the guts Cross did. Why else had he resorted to hitting below the belt, knowing he had likely destroyed the trust Cross placed in him? Was it in the pathetic and unrealistic hopes that his gentle lover would go across the beliefs and convictions of a lifetime and come crawling back to him, ready to spread more hate and prejudice in a world that needed it like it needed more Es?

Yagari gave a choked sound that sounded like a hiccough and a sob mixed together. He didn't want that, of course... He may deny it to anyone who dared to ask him point blank but Yagari would never, ever want Cross to be anything other than his very generous, selflessly loving, completely naive, aggravatingly kind and hopelessly idealistic self! After all, it was that self he had fallen in love with, and it was that wonderful person who loved him in return.

But still, Cross was so, so stupid! Damnit, he actually fell asleep in the presence of a pureblood! Never mind the fact that Kuran was only thirteen, never mind the fact that he was also asleep, never mind the fact that little Yuuki and Zero were also there. The point is, one should never, ever let down their...

Yagari shuddered deeply, feeling his face flame in renewed shame. One should never, ever let down the one person they were indebted to. But he had and he knew it. Yagari lowered his now aching head onto the dining room table and groaned softly. He had done just that and badly, too. Perhaps too badly to be forgiven.

_Ah, hell. I'm sorry, Kaien. I just wanted to spend some time with you... to know that you haven't actually forgotten about me. To know I'm just as important to you as the others are, that's all..._

But it now looked like he had missed his lover even more than he was being missed in return. After all, Cross still had Yuuki and Zero, even Kuran sometimes. He had his dreams and his beloved cause, he had a purpose in life that he was determined to fulfill. Whereas Yagari had... no one else. And nothing else.

Lost in his depressing thoughts and with his senses clouded by alcohol on an empty stomach, Yagari didn't hear the doorbell until it chimed persistently as though someone was pressing on the button without letting up. But once it permeated into his clouded brain, Yagari found himself stumbling to his feet and making his slightly unsteady way past his living room to the front door. His heart was pounding and his one eye was glowing feverishly.

No one else would be here at this time of night... so... so it could only be... Oh God, he hoped it was Cross.

_Kaien, I need you. I may not deserve you but... oh hell, I need you._

-- To Be Continued --


	2. Our First Making Up

**Author Notes:** OK, here we are with the 2nd and final part of this story _-relieved sigh-_ The next one to be updated is TOHOM - I promise! :D

By the way, please read my two Brief Reflections stories before this one if you haven't, OK? It'll make more sense that way. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to let me know!

-- Continued --

As Yagari had expected and desperately hoped, it _was_ Cross at his front door.

The ex-hunter was silent, his features grim as he looked at his lover's face. Even without smelling the whisky fumes, he knew what had happened. In a way, Cross found it a bit amusing, really, how unsure Yagari seemed to be when it came to him - him, of all people to be unsure of! Yet at the same time, the ex-hunter was sad that his lover had apparently found it necessary to drown his sorrows for something as trivial as that scene earlier. Well, it wasn't really trivial since Cross was still hurting deeply at those impulsive words from Yagari earlier and obviously, the dark haired hunter had realised it as well.

"Kaiennn..." Yagari's deep voice slurred a little as he leaned forward, both hands leaning on the doorframe. His single eye looked bleary and a little unfocused. Cross couldn't help wrinkling his nose a little as he smelled the alcohol on his lover's warm breath but he tried not to let his disapproval show too clearly. He didn't come here to pick a fight but to patch things up.

"I... 'm sho glad yooou're heere..." Yagari's mumbled and Cross felt his shoulders sag as he exhaled on a resigned sigh. This wasn't the time to talk about anything. Without saying a word, he stepped forward and placed his hands on the other's shoulders, guiding him backwards so that he could come in and close the front door. Yagari didn't seem inclined to talk much and Cross half guided, half pushed his lover into the bedroom.

Without switching on the light, the ex-hunter pushed at the taller man's shoulders to get him to sit down on the messy bed before starting to strip his shirt off. Yagari sat there quietly, seemingly content to have someone care for him. Cross bent down and with a soft grunt, swung his lover's legs up onto the bed so that he could undo his jeans and tug them off those long, rangy limbs.

_Whoa... _

The resultant and complete nakedness made Cross pause for a bit and his body warmed with sudden awareness. So Yagari wasn't wearing any underwear at all... and Cross knew what that meant. His lover often did that when he was in the mood for some... uh, action, and despite the ache still squeezing his heart, Cross couldn't help the bittersweet smile that tugged at his lips. Yagari had apparently planned for and anticipated an intimate night for them both, only it had backfired instead.

_Oh Touga... you're not the only who missed this - I do, too._

Yagari was now lying on his back, black curls fanning out on the pillows and his eye already closed. Cross decided right there and then that he was going to stay the night with him. Zero and Yuuki should be OK by themselves and he had a loaf of fresh bread waiting in the kitchen for their breakfast tomorrow morning. Besides, Kaname had already left earlier so Cross knew there would be nothing more serious than the usual sibling squabble between his two adopted children.

The ex-hunter bent down to scoop Yagari's discarded clothes up from the carpet but a hand suddenly clamping over his wrist stopped him. When Cross straightened up, Yagari was looking at him, his expression surprisingly alert... almost nervous.

"Kaien?"

"Yes, Touga?" Cross murmured, his voice softer than he had intended. At the sound of his name, the other man's fingers on his wrist loosened and slipped down to twine with his fingers instead.

"Shtay with me?" Yagari whispered. His voice was endearingly hopeful although still slurred and Cross sighed. _Damn Touga_, he thought irreverently. It wasn't fair how his lover could still get him to forgo his pride after insulting him earlier but then again, he had already decided he was going to stay, hadn't he?

"I will, Touga," he murmured back, squeezing Yagari's fingers. "I will..."

The hunter's blue eye registered relief and shy gratitude before it closed again and his hand fell back onto the bed. With another sigh, Cross decided that the clothes on the carpet could very well lie there until morning. He stripped off his own clothes - coat, scarf, shirt, trousers, socks and shoes - leaving only his boxers on before he climbed into bed. He had wanted to spoon Yagari from behind but the dark haired hunter quickly turned around and buried his face in Cross' shoulder instead, almost nuzzling into him.

"... shory..." Yagari mumbled. "'m shory..."

Cross felt his lips tilting in a rueful smile as he closed suspiciously moist eyes. He lifted a hand to comb gentle fingers through the tangled mass of black curls spread over his bare shoulder. It was something he loved to do and something that he knew relaxed Yagari even if the one eyed hunter would never admit to it.

"It's OK, Touga," Cross murmured. "Go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Yagari shifted closer to him and in just a few moments, his breathing turned deep and regular. Cross dipped his head to press a kiss onto the black curls, his heart a softly aching mess of contradicting pain and hope.

- o -

When Yagari awoke the next morning, he wasn't at all surprised to find himself accompanied by the dull, incessant pounding of a hangover that made him groan softly. But even though he was sure he hadn't been alone last night, Cross wasn't beside him in bed, nor was he anywhere else in the bedroom.

In a sudden panic that the ex-hunter had already left, Yagari ignored his pounding headache and scrambled out of bed, almost tripping on the covers as he rushed to the door, uncaring of his unclothed state. Cross was sitting on the living room sofa and he looked up calmly as Yagari froze at the doorway of his bedroom, belatedly aware of his nudity, wildly tangled hair and unshaven chin. Not knowing what to say, the one eyed hunter glanced down at the coffee table that was now bare except for a newspaper lying open on its surface. The two beer cans he had left there last night were gone.

"You... uh, cleared the table," Yagari found himself mumbling and could have bitten out his tongue a second later.

_Oh, brilliant observation there, man... crap!_

Cross shrugged, looking remarkably calm. His hair was still damp from his recent shower and he had left it lying loosely around his shoulders and tucked behind his ears.

"Yes, I cleared up," he replied, his somewhat dry tone making Yagari uncomfortable. He was used to the fact that the ex-hunter was always bustling about his apartment, cleaning up as he went along and nagging for him to do the same but this time, it felt... awkward.

In the silence, Cross' brown eyes perused him frankly and even though they were no stranger to each other's bodies, Yagari still flushed.

"Why don't you go take a shower?" Cross finally suggested, still unsmiling. "I'll make coffee..."

Yagari nodded abruptly and disappeared back into his bedroom. He stepped into his bathroom and scowled heavily at his bleary eyed reflection in the mirror. _Crap_, he looked even worse than he felt! Quickly, he shampooed his hair and showered, not bothering with hot water. He had to apologise before Cross changed his mind and left after all. Yagari was still feeling awkward as he briskly toweled his hair dry and shaved, but he forced himself not to reach for an eye patch. Despite getting him the custom made pieces of beautifully fitting silk, Cross didn't like him wearing one when the two of them were alone together. Yagari got dressed quickly and exited his bedroom.

This time, Cross was sitting at the small dining table with two mugs of steaming hot black coffee. Yagari felt himself flushing anew as his gaze landed on the two place settings he had prepared for last night's dinner but Cross was silent as he gestured for him to sit down. Yagari slid into the other chair and nodded his thanks for the coffee. He raised his mug and sipped at the bitter, aromatic brew. The cold shower had chased away most of his headache and the coffee helped too.

Unfortunately, he still felt sick inside... sick with guilt and shame. He stole a surreptitious glance at Cross. To his surprise, the ex-hunter was also looking at a loss for words. The current situation had reminded both of them of a similar morning not too long ago... the morning after they had become lovers for the first time. Still, it was a different sort of awkwardness that lingered between them now and Yagari's head was horribly empty of what to say. Somehow, 'I'm sorry' just didn't cut it... not after what he had said last night. After a few minutes of silence, Cross gestured at the chinaware in front of him and Yagari glanced up from his intense study of his coffee mug.

"Why the elaborate dinner, Touga?"

Again, Yagari flushed and his gaze skittered away.

"Well, we hadn't seen each other for a while..."

_I missed you, OK? I missed you..._

Cross put down his coffee mug and sighed.

"Touga... look, I know I've been really busy lately and-"

"Don't!"

Cross stopped, a little stunned at the sudden outburst. Yagari was frowning fiercely at him and the ex-hunter blinked in surprise. He opened his mouth again to speak and this time, Yagari gave an almost violent shake of his head.

"No, Kaien, no! You don't have anything to apologise for! I'm the one who behaved like a damn fool last night... I – I should be the one to apologise."

Yagari halted, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat as he swallowed nervously.

"What for, Touga?" Surprisingly, Cross looked calm and Yagari blinked.

"What for?" he repeated nervously.

"Yes, _why_? Why should you apologise for being honest with me?" Cross tried to erase every single trace of emotion from his voice and the resultant words sounded stilted. Yagari felt wretched - his lover's normally warm brown eyes had a carefully expressionless look now that made his heart drop right down onto the floor.

_Dear God, I've really, really done it this time, haven't I?_

"No, I – I didn't mean..." Yagari's voice trailed away as Cross continued to stare at him in that inscrutable way he had never really seen before. At least, not directed at him...

"No?" Still trying not to let the hurt through, Cross' voice sounded inadvertently cold now and Yagari flushed anew, for the first time knowing what the expression 'die of shame' actually felt like. The one eyed hunter managed to hold his lover's steady gaze but squirmed in his seat for a while before he swallowed again and moistened his dry lips. That made Cross' eyes flick to Yagari's mouth for a brief second, as if the ex-hunter's attention was unwittingly caught by his action and Yagari took heart in that. Nervously gripping his hands together under the table, he forced himself to speak.

"I... all right, you know me too well, Kaien," he said quietly. "I admit I never... really thought too much of co-existence and - and... and all that, but I never meant to hurt you. I - I just - just..."

_I just didn't think. Period._

Yagari felt only an inch tall this time as Cross continued to look at him. Not censuringly... but steadily and calmly from eyes that could wring the deepest secrets from the most hardened of souls. Yagari found himself trying to swallow again even though this time, he didn't have enough saliva in his mouth to make the movement successful.

"You know that I never believed that those crea – uh, vampires and humans could actually..." Another pause and with it, another attempt at swallowing.

"... that they could... you know, live together and all that... "

At this point, Cross made a sudden movement with his hand, as though he couldn't stand being silent anymore. Not wanting to be interrupted, feeling like he finally, _finally_ had words to say, Yagari quickly held up a hand to stop him.

"Wait, Kaien! Wait - let me finish first," he said, speaking more rapidly, more urgently now. "But last night, I saw those three kids at your place... sleeping-"

Yagari broke off to shake his head, a look of genuine wonder on his rugged, scarred face.

"Sleeping," he repeated, almost to himself. "I never thought-"

He broke off again and looked at his lover almost shyly, pleadingly. "I... I think I can see why you believe, Kaien," he murmured. It was the truth and Cross' eyes filled with tears. Yagari had to force himself to continue talking, just as he had to force himself to keep his hands by his sides.

"I swear, Kaien, I will never say those words again." But still, the ex-hunter remained silent and this time, Yagari had finally run out of words – he didn't know what else to say, and it hurt so much.

_Hell..._

"Guess I... uh, guess I really messed up, huh..." he mumbled. Unable to bear his lover's gaze any longer, Yagari turned sideways in his chair and looked down. His fists had started trembling. His whole body was, in fact and he quickly clasped his hands together on his lap, hard enough for the grip to hurt and for the knuckles to show white.

Another minute of silence passed, one that only served to mock and to condemn him. To his horror, Yagari suddenly felt the humiliating sting of tears in his one eye. It was a weakness that had happened only once before, when Cross had kissed the scars over his right eye socket for the first time. But never since then... not until now, and Yagari desperately willed the mortifying moisture not to well up as he gripped his fingers even tighter.

A sudden movement in front of him made him look up. Cross wasn't in his chair anymore but on his knees now, kneeling on the floor in front of him and looking up into his face. Yagari blinked and returned his look hesitantly, drawing in a shaky breath as Cross reached up to cup his face between soft hands. They were familiar hands that cared, hands that protected, hands that were _safe_. The ex-hunter's beautiful, honest eyes were looking up at him and Yagari felt his heart bounce up into his chest again and stop beating for a breath stealing moment.

"Tell me, Touga," Cross said softly, the very tenderness in his words making Yagari's eye tear up even more. Silently, the one eyed hunter cursed himself silently for his weakness.

"Tell me what you think of me, and be honest. Even if you still think me a fool and an idiot, I – I _need_ to know."

Yagari shook his head at once and finally unclasped his still trembling hands so that he could place them over his lover's, absently registering the fact that Cross' hands were always softer than his own - much like how their hearts were, actually.

"No, not a fool, Kaien, unless you mean the very best of one! And never, never an idiot - that's me. I – actually, Kaien, I think you're a hero," he murmured huskily, earnestly. "I swear, I really do."

Cross blinked at the completely unexpected words and drew back a little, his hands falling from his lover's face and a sceptical frown appearing on his own one.

"A _hero_?" he echoed. "Quite a change from being a stupid, naïve fool, wouldn't you say?" His tone was dry and Yagari couldn't help feeling that sharp pang of guilt again, eating at his heart.

"All right," he whispered. "I admit I had initially thought you were too naïve for your own good, but that was because I was prejudiced... _biased_. Kaien, you know things I don't. I – I only realised that when I saw those three kids asleep at your place."

Cross was still frowning a little. He wanted so much to believe his lover, to know that he wasn't a failure and a fool in Yagari's eyes - or eye, as it were - but this was _Touga Yagari_, a vampire hunter who truly hated vampires.

"And that made you a believer and me a hero?" Cross' voice was softer now even though doubt still lingered in his eyes. Yagari nodded slowly and then he shook his head.

"Well, not... not really about what _you_ believe in... but at least now I know _why_ you do. Why you believe."

Cross sat back on his haunches, stunned. His heart was hammering in his chest as he stared at Yagari. _This _was what he had wanted. This was as much as he could have hoped for but had he really, really gotten it after all? A prayer of thankfulness slowly uncurled in Yagari's heart and the churning nervousness in his stomach seemed to ease up a bit as he saw Cross start to look a little lost.

_Oh God, please believe me, Kaien... please!_

"But why does that make me a hero?"

Yagari winced a little. He really needed to learn to think before he blurted things out but there was no way to retract his words now. Slowly, he nodded. "You are that, to me," he whispered truthfully. "I would never have had the guts to do what you have, Kaien. To believe the things you believe... to do the things you do... to love the persons you love."

The soft brown eyes behind the spectacles shimmered with tears that suddenly spilled over and Yagari reached out to remove the glasses with hands that were still not completely steady. He placed them on the table before wiping away the moisture on Cross' cheeks with gentle thumbs.

"I only hope," Yagari whispered, his voice softer and trembling with emotion, "... that you still have a little room in your heart..." His voice wavered but he forced out the last two words. "... for me."

_Even though I don't deserve it..._

Cross looked astonished as though he had never expected to hear those words. Then a beautiful, radiant smile appeared on his lips and to Yagari, life was suddenly worth living again.

"Oh Touga, of course I have," Cross murmured back without hesitation and Yagari smiled, relieved beyond belief.

"Just a little room will do," he managed huskily. That only made more tears well up in Cross' eyes but he resolutely ignored the new moisture sliding down his cheeks.

"I will always, _always_ have more than just a little room for you. In my life and in my heart."

Yagari exhaled shakily at that and Cross smiled at him warmly.

"Touga," he chided softly before he gave a soft, quivering sigh. The way he said the hunter's name, with an exquisite mixture of exasperation and affection that only he could utter made Yagari melt inside with wonder.

_Just my name... and I'm lost_.

"Touga..." Cross murmured again. "Did you honestly think that you mean less to me than any of the others I love?" he asked in his usual, straightforward way that made the seasoned hunter both melt and flush deeply at the same time. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"No, I - just..." he mumbled then fell silent, feeling more unworthy than ever of this wonderful man's love.

"Because you don't, Touga," Cross continued softly. "You mean more to me than that... More than you could ever know."

Yagari couldn't keep it inside him any more. He uttered a choked cry that would have made him curl up and die if anyone else other than Cross had heard it. Leaning forward, the one eyed hunter threw both his arms around his lover and hugged him fiercely, uttering that same choked sound again when he felt the warm arms that surrounded him in turn. He closed his eye and bent his head to press trembling lips to the silky, light brown hair, thankful beyond words that he hadn't actually destroyed the best thing in his life.

Cross shook a little as he buried his face in his lover's broad shoulder and unknowingly breathed the same prayer of thankfulness. They clung to each other, both wanting and needing that closeness that they had missed. Without any hesitation, they let their lips drop soft whispers as urgent fingers slid into hair to pull each other's faces closer. Two pairs of lips then met in a sweetly passionate kiss that had the bitterness of black coffee and regret as well as the sweetness of confession and love. When the two men eventually parted after several breathless kisses, their emotions had escalated into a swelling, aching need that grew more urgent by the minute.

"Kaien... do you need to go back right now?" The almost shy invitation in that single blue eye was all too obvious and Cross smiled.

"Not right now," he assured.

"But the – the kids..."

"Kaname left last night and Zero and Yuuki will be fine by themselves for a while."

Despite hearing the young pureblood's name, Yagari smiled. It was a crooked, slightly deprecating smile that made Cross' heart start to beat a whole lot faster, sending even more blood rushing down to pool in his groin in a sudden, head spinning rush.

"Then make love to me, Kaien. Please?" Yagari asked in a husky whisper.

_I... I need to feel you still love me..._

- o -

Hand in hand, the two lovers walked into the bedroom. On Yagari's still rumpled bed at last, they undressed each other with growing haste, kissing and caressing each other with sweet familiarity even though there was an air of uncertainty to their lovemaking, as if it was almost... almost their first time. Perhaps it was because they had found out something new about each other, perhaps it was because they were still feeling somewhat vulnerable now after what was practically their 'first fight' coupled with their recent confessions and apologies.

But before long, the desire that shook them both escalated in urgency and drove away the shyness. With a soft curse, Yagari reached for his beside table, yanking the drawer open and groping around for the lube that was inside. He ached to have Cross claim him, to have his lover inside him...

Cross on the other hand, was still deeply moved by Yagari's accidental confession earlier. When the ex-hunter came here last night, he had been fully prepared to accept the fact that although he was sure of getting an apology from his more cynical lover, Yagari would still think him hopelessly naïve and idealistic. Cross found that he could accept that, as long as Yagari accepted in turn that this was something about his lover that he could not change. The ex-hunter honestly had no idea that there was anything remotely heroic about him now even if in the past... well, whatever happened then was over now. But for someone like Touga Yagari - an experienced and somewhat hardened hunter - someone who was a legend in his own right, to actually think so, well...!

Even better, Yagari's apology had not been a brief, off handed one that Cross was afraid he would get. It was unrehearsed, true, but there was a raw and undeniable sincerity in those awkwardly spoken but completely genuine words that had Cross deeply touched. It really was more than he had expected and he could recognise how hard it had been for his gruff, taciturn lover to bare himself so vulnerably like this. Oh, how on earth could anyone turn down his wonderful man? Cross knew that he for one, couldn't! He couldn't, and he didn't want to.

Not now, and not ever.

Almost lost in his thoughts, Cross was on the verge of sniffling again but he managed a smile for Yagari as he reached for the gel. Without being told, Yagari shifted on the bed, getting up and turning to rest on his hands and knees instead so as to present his bared rear to his lover. Cross blinked, the unexpected sight making him forget about his tear-inducing emotions for the moment. Well, he certainly appreciated the arousing sight of Yagari's toned buttocks, that much was certain, but... why...

"Touga?" Cross questioned, a puzzled frown drawing his brows together. "Why aren't you facing me?" He liked looking at his lover when they made love, regardless of who claimed who.

The one eyed hunter hesitated. He was still rather ashamed of his outburst last night when he had uttered those rash, unthinking words that had hurt this gentle man very, very deeply. Words that he still wasn't sure he was forgiven for, actually. Yagari leaned his weight on his elbows and looked over his shoulder.

"I thought we might... uhm, do it... like this," he explained hesitantly, his lean face now red with embarrassment as well as the faint, lingering flush of shame. In response to those evasive words, Yagari found himself being subjected to an intense scrutiny that only served to deepen his flush. Then there was a resigned, fond sounding sigh behind him before those familiar hands took him by the shoulders and pulled him back, not forcefully, not tentatively, but purposefully.

Yagari relented and settled back on the sheets, sitting cross legged as the same, gentle hands now cupped his face. Again, the one eyed hunter felt about two inches tall as those wonderful brown eyes looked deep into his remaining one and saw the guilt that still lingered there.

"If this is really how you want me to take you, Touga, I don't mind," Cross murmured earnestly. "But please... not because of what happened earlier."

The single blue eye widened before Yagari looked away and Cross knew he had guessed right. With a deep sigh, Yagari rubbed a hand down his face, broad and naked shoulders sagging.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just feel so-"

A pair of soft lips pressing lightly against his stopped him from speaking any further and Yagari couldn't help his involuntary tremble as he automatically responded to the kiss, hands sliding up Cross' arms to tangle in that long, straight hair again. When this kiss ended, Cross regarded his lover with an especially tender look.

"Look, I've already forgotten about that, Touga. Please, do the same... for me."

Yagari hesitated, looking - in Cross' opinion - adorably and uncharacteristically unsure but he swallowed and nodded.

"I... OK, Kaien... OK."

Cross smiled, his hands still holding his lover's scarred face, soft fingertips caressing his skin.

"I _mean _it, Touga. I never want to hear of this again."

Again, silence stretched between them as Yagari struggled with his emotions, trying not to let the stinging in his eye turn to tears again. Finally, he shrugged and smiled a little awkwardly.

"All right. I promise."

_But I'm lying, Kaien. I will never forget this. I plan to remember it each day from now on... just so that I will never again make the same mistake twice. It almost cost me everything..._

Happily ignorant of Yagari's thoughts, Cross leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto his lover's forehead.

"Good. Now, do you still want me to make love to you this way?"

There was a teasing glint in his brown eyes now that seemed innocent yet incongruously sexual and Yagari couldn't help chuckling even as his body responded instantly, making his arousal stand even more upright than before. He nodded without hesitation.

"Yeah, I do. And _hard_, Kaien. Take me hard..."

Without waiting for his lover's reply, Yagari turned around again, getting on his knees and positioning himself without hesitation. He knew Cross was usually gentle but this time, the ex-hunter was even more gentle as he started prepping his lover with gel slicked fingers. Yagari's breath sighed out of him and he closed his eye, pushing back a little impatiently against his lover's fingers. Yagari _was _rather on the impatient side when it came to intimate matters and he found Cross' careful prepping excruciatingly slow. It almost felt as if the ex-hunter was punishing him – even though he knew it wasn't true - by refusing to rush things, from the way his fingers pushed so very slowly into him, taking extra care as if this was Yagari's first time, even though they both knew it wasn't.

But at length, buried deep inside him, those fingers began to work their familiar magic and Yagari let his breath blow out as he hung his head, focusing only on the touch of those maddening fingers, how they delighted in alternately teasing his entrance and then pushing in so deep that the hunter couldn't help the soft, breathless grunts that escaped his lips each time they touched his core and caused those tiny, electrifying tingles to spread to his groin. Yagari found himself pushing back hard each time as he grasped the sheets with both hands, trying not to give in to the urge to tell his lover to just _take _him already...

Thankfully, Cross' patience had its own limitation as well and Yagari almost sagged onto the bed in relief as those fingers pulled out of him at length and something bigger started to tease his slick entrance. Yagari was eager to feel their joining and he pushed back automatically, seeking to get his lover into him as fast as he could. Cross held his lean hips still and leaned over him, his damp chest resting on Yagari's lower back as the ex-hunter pressed kisses on his shoulder blades, equally damp with salty passion.

"Show me, Touga," Cross murmured breathlessly into his ear. "Show me how much you missed me."

Yagari shuddered at the warm invitation in his lover's words, so transparently displayed. He loved that about Cross. He loved how open and painfully honest the ex-hunter was, especially with him, and especially now. Despite the hands holding his hips still, Yagari braced himself and pushed back with a sudden, sharp movement. Both men groaned as the sudden jerk made their bodies merge a little, the head of Cross' stiff arousal finally breaching his lover's tight entrance. Yagari uttered a soft gasp as he shuddered with delight, actually relishing the slight pain that came with initial penetration. But it was his lover's care and honesty he cherished even more. When it came to this wonderful person... what you saw was, in fact, exactly what you got.

And right now, even though Touga couldn't exactly _see _it, he very much appreciated what he was going to get.

Every... single... inch of it.

With one hand holding onto Yagari's shoulder and his other closing around an engorged, throbbing part of the hunter, Cross inhaled deeply and pushed himself forward, still not as hard as he knew Yagari wanted, but purposefully enough so that he slid in a couple more inches.

"Unh...!" Yagari flung his head back, breathing hard as he thrust his hips back and felt his lover slide in an inch or so more. _God_, this was killing him... but short of pushing back, there was nothing much Yagari could do. Not when Cross was gripping his arousal and pumping it firmly, seriously distracting him and making his legs quiver.

"Nnh... harder, Kaien! Damnit, I want all of you! Now!" Yagari wasn't sure if his incoherent words were a command or a plea but Cross stilled for one brief moment and Yagari braced himself, placing his knees further apart, his heart drumming with excitement and his muscles tense with anticipation. In the next moment, Cross obeyed him with a strong and deep thrust that finally buried him to the hilt in the hunter's tight depths.

Yagari tossed his head back again, giving an almost primal cry in response to the sudden, full stretch of his body. Cross hardly ever took him this fast, at least not when he had just entered him, but Yagari craved it sometimes and especially now, when there was a part of him that stubbornly thought he still needed some form of punishment, as erotically wonderful as this 'punishment' was. He needed to taken fast and hard even though it hurt.

Perhaps Cross realised it, or read something in his lover's desperate cries for he didn't let up this time, slamming his hips against Yagari's buttocks again and again, almost relishing the slapping sound their damp bodies made when they contacted each time. Still holding onto his lover's shoulder, Cross pumped Yagari firmly, almost fiercely in his other hand.

Yagari shuddered and gasped for breath, his head hanging low and the muscles in his arms standing out in relief as, one shaking hand at a time, he released the sheets and held on to the headboard of the bed instead. He loved how this was but Cross' hand on his throbbing erection was pushing him to the edge faster than how he wanted. Still, it felt too good to get him to stop and Yagari was caught in a maelstrom of feelings, his pounding heart working overtime as it tried to re-distribute the blood that was stubbornly pooling in his groin.

"Aahhh... Kaien... faster...!" Yagari gasped, his body tightening with familiar, unbearable tension as Cross continued to take him faster and harder. The ex-hunter was panting hard as he felt his own climax rushing up to meet him. Yagari's body was tight and hot around his arousal and the way he was convulsing and throbbing all around him made Cross fear he would erupt before Yagari did.

But amazingly enough, they came together after all – both men cried out as the throbbing bliss of their fierce orgasms ripped through their bodies. Muscles contracting sharply and minds blanking with pleasure, they both released at the same time - Yagari's milky fluid spurting out onto the sheets and Cross expelling his seed deep inside his lover. And still, they didn't stop the frantic, jerking movements as they continued pushing against each other, milking the very last of the slowly fading waves of utter bliss.

Finally, Yagari collapsed. His shaky limbs were unable to support him any longer and he sagged onto the sheets with Cross' weight on top of him. They were both breathing raggedly as their bodies throbbed in the aftermath of their intense orgasms. It was a minute or so before Cross managed to roll off Yagari and he ended up spooning the hunter again. The trembling in their bodies was slow to subside and both of them were content to remain silent for now. Then Yagari turned in Cross' embrace to rest on his back. Without missing a beat, the ex-hunter leaned up on one elbow and they kissed again, slowly trailing their fingers over heaving chests and flushed, sweat slicked skin.

After a while, Yagari sighed and gave Cross a little push in the chest.

"OK, get back to your family, Kaien," he said gruffly. To his surprise, Cross merely kissed him again and shook his head.

"I'll call Momoyama-san to come over to see if the kids need anything. In the meantime, Touga, why don't you heat up that soup you promised me last night? It would be a shame to waste the table you so nicely set for me..."

Cross smiled as he watched the slow flush spreading on his lover's suddenly cautious face.

"I'm not sure if it's any good," Yagari said with a rare show of deprecation and Cross' smile widened.

"Can't be any worse than mine..." he quipped.

Yagari let out a surprised bark of laughter, still feeling a little embarrassed and pleased at the same time.

"Are you kidding?" he exclaimed. "I love your cooking!"

Cross pushed his still damp hair back and sat up, his slowing down heart warming at their fond banter. Had it really been that long? He should do something about getting some time off to himself and Touga every now and then. After all, Zero and Yuuki weren't actually babies - perhaps he could fabricate some nightly meetings in town that would allow him and Touga to have some 'together' time...

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked absently in response to Yagari's comment. The laughter fled the hunter's face all of a sudden, leaving it solemn but not stern, and Cross couldn't help staring at him in surprise.

"Because you cook with love, Kaien. So please... I know those kids diss your food but I... I..."

The one eyed hunter was again looking unbearably shy - of all things - as he darted a quick look at Cross.

"I'll always eat everything you cook," Yagari promised huskily and Cross' brown eyes widened and moistened at the same time.

"Oh, Touga...! Really?" he breathed.

Yagari gave a wry smile and nodded, one hand going up to caress his lover's damp shoulder, roughened fingertips lightly tracing the thin, white scars he had once treated.

"Well, everything except liver..." Yagari gave Cross a hopeful smile as he said this and the ex-hunter gaped open mouthed at him before laughing good naturedly.

"It's a deal!"

Yagari smiled deeply just before their lips met again. All was right with his world now and he tumbled his gentle lover beneath him onto the rumpled, damp sheets. It was his turn to love and to claim. The damned soup could wait a while longer - after all, it was still sitting in his fridge.

Silently, the words of a new heartfelt vow slipped through Yagari's mind as he traded a sweet and passionate kiss with Cross.

_I will never, ever let anything like this come in between us again, Kaien. Never. You mean too much to me._

-- Story End –-


End file.
